These days
by Alexiessan
Summary: Getting arrested was not what she had planned for her night out. She had Naruto and Sasuke to thank for that. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Spending the night at the police station, handcuffed, was not how she wanted to spend the night.

The night started well. She went to the bar with Naruto and Sasuke, wanting to spend time with her two best friends. They had drunk a few drinks, danced a bit (for her and Naruto) and tried to drag Sasuke to the dance floor.

No luck with that, Sasuke lived a stick up his arse since he was six. And even at twenty-one, it was still there. Naruto and Sakura had tried hard to remove it but they agreed that it probably was an Uchiha thing: Itachi and Fugaku had one too, which wasn't going to disappear any time soon.

But as much fun as it was, it went downhill soon after. Sasuke and Naruto accompanied her to get a drink (they didn't like the thought of her alone in the middle of drunk men.) when an idiot thought it was a good idea to grab her butt.

Now, Sakura always had a hard time to manage her anger. She had worked on it for years and managed a little bit better. So she had taken a deep breath, turn around to tell the guy off but Naruto and Sasuke were already on him, yelling how a guy should not do these kinds of things and didn't he have any respect for women?!

The guy could have apologized and everything would have been forgotten five minutes later.

But no, he had to open his mouth and say that nothing was wrong to just have a feel.

Wrong thing to say.

Next thing she knew, Naruto had punched the guy in the nose — she heard a loud noise and winced, no doubt it was broken — and Sasuke had kicked him in the guts. She tried to get her friends away from their victim — who was she kidding? She was the victim here — but the jerk's friends wanted to defend his honor.

And that's how a fight broke in the bar. People who weren't even in this mess before were now involved and she swears that she had seen a table fly across the room.

As much as she tried to stay out of it, she didn't make it unscathed. She had a split lip and felt a little dizzy after a hit to the head.

Then, there were police sirens and Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were being led away in police cars, handcuffed.

Now, they were in the police station, waiting to be taken care of.

She let out a sigh, her head still hurting a bit.

"You alright?"

Nice of Sasuke to ask. Even though it was their fault. Kind of. She didn't want to admit that it was all because of her that their night was ruined.

"My head hurts a bit, I feel a little dizzy."

Sasuke frowned. Naruto almost jumped in his seat, ready to yell for someone's help.

"Do you want us to call for someone's help Sakura-chan? This could be a concussion," he said, worry in his voice.

"I'll go to get myself checked at the hospital after we're released." Sasuke nodded, reassured and Naruto smiled. She looked around her, eyes narrowed, "Hey, Sasuke, isn't it your brother over there?"

Sasuke tensed and looked in the direction she was pointing. "Shit. I didn't realize it was his police station. He's going to kill me."

She tried not to laugh and could see Naruto trying not to too. "I'm sure it's going to be okay."

The look Sasuke gave her told her he wasn't convinced about that.

Well, neither was she. Itachi was going to be pissed.

* * *

Indeed, Itachi was pissed when he came to untie his brother. He didn't say anything when he led him to his desk to take his statement but there was a promise of hell in his eyes.

Soon after, someone came to take Naruto and she found herself alone.

She didn't realize she has been dozing off until someone gently woke her up with a hand on her arm.

"You okay there?"

She opened her eye to a man in civilian clothes and a police insignia hanging off his neck. He was smiling and was sort of familiar to her.

"Sorry for making you wait, I'm Shisui Uchiha, I will now take your statement."

He smiled at her, and Sakura couldn't help but wonder what kind of Uchiha smiled. Especially to a stranger.

He got the handcuffs of her wrist and winced when he saw her wrists.

"I apologize for my co-worker. It seemed he tied them to tight."

She gave him a small smile, "Nah, it's okay, I didn't even notice."

He smiled, leading the way to his desk and helped her sit at the chair next to his desk. He then took place in his own chair and put a form out of the drawer of his desk.

"Alright, let's begin. I will need your full name and your age please."

"Haruno Sakura, twenty-one."

He gave her a wild smile. "Nice to finally meet you, Sakura. I heard a lot about you from Sasuke and Aunt Mikoto!"

"Nice to meet you too. However, I can't say I heard about you," she laughed when he pouted a little, "Sasuke doesn't really speak of his clan outside of his parents and Itachi."

He laughed. "Yeah, Sasuke is not one of the most talkative men. He likes to say that I'm a fake Uchiha."

She grinned. "Well, I can't say I've ever met any Uchiha like you. It's a bit of a surprise honestly."

He grinned back and went back to her statement.

He asked her to recount everything that happened this night and wrote everything down. At the end of the statement, he asked her to write her name down and then sign it.

After she did, he put the form away and looked at her, a frown on his face.

"Do you need me to call a doctor for your head?"

She shook her head no, then winced since it made it hurt. "Thanks, but it will be alright, Naruto and Sasuke will take me to the hospital after this." After all, a hit to the head could be serious, even if the victim didn't feel anything. It was better to get it checked. She smiled at him and asked: "So, you didn't tell me, am I going to be in trouble after all that?"

He grinned, shaking his head no. "You're out of trouble. You were the victim in all that and didn't participate in the fight, so you'll be fine. The guy who grabbed you, though, will have to spend a night in detention for the fight and then will have to pay an amend for sexual harassment and assault. Sorry I can't do more about that."

She smiled. "It's okay. Most men who do that get away with it. At least he will have to pay because of it. And Naruto and Sasuke?"

He sighed. "Sasuke and Naruto did partake in the fight. They will probably have to spend the night in detention too. I will see that with Itachi." He got up. "Do you have someone to call to get you to the hospital?"

She nodded and he smiled. "Alright, I'll be right back then."

Only a few minutes later did Shisui come back, Itachi on his heels.

"Seems like Sasuke and Naruto are here for the night," he said with a frown.

Itachi kneeled at her side. "Do you need me to take you to the hospital, Sakura? I can get you there faster with my car."

She pated Itachi's arm, a smile on her lips. "Thank you, Itachi but I can't' take you away from work like that. I will call Ino. She doesn't live far away from here."

Itachi nodded. "If you're sure. I will call to make sure you went to the hospital."

"Yes, sir." She laughed at his frown. "And sorry about all that, it's kind of my fault."

"You know it's not true Sakura." With that, he gave her one of his smiles — if you could call it that, but the movement of his lips was as close to a smile anyone was ever going to get — and then went back to his brother. She could see from her seat that Sasuke was not proud of himself.

"If Itachi is pissed right now, I don't want to know how Fugaku-san will be when he will learn that his son spent the night in detention."

That made Shisui laugh. He took place in his seat again, elbows on his desk. "I would worry more about Aunt Mikoto's reaction actually." He smiled again at her, and Sakura couldn't help but blush a little. Shisui was very handsome, even more when he smiled. "You should call your friend. I'll stay with you until she gets here."

"Thank you, Shisui."

The smile he gave her was almost too bright for her.

* * *

Shisui escorted her outside, where Ino was waiting for her. He gave her the right to see Sasuke and Naruto in the detention cell to tell them she was leaving. They almost chased her away when they realized she still didn't get her head checked.

Opening the door of the station, Shisui gave one of his big smiles. "Well, Miss Haruno, I hope to see you again soon. I will harass Itachi to know about your head, so don't you dare skip on the hospital trip."

"I won't!", she smirked, "Why are you so worried that I won't go?"

"A lot of people don't get their head checked after a hit. Big mistake if you ask me."

"And I totally agree with you." She toyed with a hair strand, suddenly shy. "Well, thank you for everything…" She looked to the side, before settling her gaze on him again. "I hope to see you soon, Shisui."

The young Uchiha put his hand on her elbow, squeezing a little. "Yeah, see you soon Sakura."

With one last smile, she turned away, joining Ino and her father, obviously worried for her.

Well, she really hoped she would see Shisui Uchiha soon, she thought with a smile. She was really interested in him.

* * *

_Thank you all for reading this!_

_This new story is a Shisui x Sakura. I wanted to write something about a happy, drama free and healthy relationship because these are the best kind of relationship._

_So no drama in their relationship but I do plan drama, just for something else._

_And, English is not my first language, so I hope there are not too many mistakes in this. I try my best._

_Don't hesitate to leave a review! Your opinion is important._

_If you leave a review, please, stay polite._

_Alexiessan. _


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke has been pissed for a few days now, Sakura observed.

So much so, that Naruto was all tensed around him and Sakura had to be careful of everything she said around the Uchiha.

She hated walking on eggshells around him, and she hated seeing Naruto so silent even more.

"What the hell got your panties in a twist, Uchiha?"

It seems like it was the wrong thing to say because Sasuke turned his death glare on her.

On the corner of her eyes, Sakura could see Naruto ready to defend her or ready to run away, depending on both their reactions.

"It's your fault actually, Sakura."

Now, what could she have possibly done to upset her friend? She has been nothing but nice to him ever since that disaster of a night two weeks ago.

"What have I done? If you have a problem Sasuke, just say so and don't brood over it like you're doing."

"I'm not brooding!" he snapped.

Naruto scoffed next to her and she just raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

As they were walking in the street, Sasuke almost bumped into a girl as he was not looking ahead, too busy glaring at them.

Sakura smiled at the poor girl as an apology and Sasuke sighed.

"Shisui has been asking about you non stop for the last two weeks."

Now, that got her attention.

"Shisui?! Your cousin, the cop that…"

"That took care of Sakura at the police station, yeah…"

She could see the cogs working in Naruto's brain.

"But why would he ask about Sakura-chan?"

"Well, obviously Sakura has been working her charms on him."

"Hey! Who the hell do you think I am? I'm not working my charms or anything!"

They glared at each other and Sakura was the first to look away, fidgeting a little. She bit her lips a little, feeling herself blushing slightly.

"So, you said he was asking about me?"

"No, you can't be interested in him, Sakura-chan!"

"That's my cousin, dammit!"

Like she cared that Shisui was Sasuke's cousin. She was interested and he apparently was too, if he's been asking about her. She wasn't going to let Naruto and Sasuke decide who she could or could not date. And she told them so.

"It's not that we want to tell you what you can or can't do, Sakura-chan, it's just that men are dangerous, you know. Respect is lacking nowadays."

"Yeah, I know that, but you know that I wouldn't enter in a relationship if I wasn't respected."

"You always choose them well," began Sasuke, "but does it have to be my cousin? My mother will be way too happy if you date an Uchiha."

Mikoto-san has been trying to push her in Sasuke's and Itachi's arms for years now, unsuccessful. Sakura was persuaded that Itachi was aromantic and asexual and for Sasuke, she didn't give them a day into a relationship before they try killing each other. They were great friends but in a romantic relationship? That was a disaster coming.

"Well, I would say that I'm sorry, but I'm not."

And she really wasn't. Shisui has made a great first impression and she couldn't wait for the day she would meet him again. Unfortunately, now that Sasuke knew that Shisui's interest wasn't one-sided, he would probably make sure they never meet again.

Sneaky bastard.

Neither Sasuke nor Naruto said anything else, but she could see that the bright smile she had on display was pissing them off. Well, too bad, she was happy.

She would have to call Ino about this development, she has been telling her about Shisui ever since she took her to the hospital after the incident in the bar.

Speaking of which, it was a good thing she went too because she did have a small concussion.

As he promised, Itachi had called her the next day to make sure she had taken care of it. He was worried when she told him about the concussion, and she suspected that he's been making Sasuke's life hell for the last two weeks, even though she told him that it wasn't his brother's fault.

Not that she would say so again, seeing Sasuke suffer in that way could be very funny.

"Oh shit, no."

Sasuke was looking a little paler than usual and Naruto's hand was suddenly on her elbow.

"Let's take the other road, okay?"

"What? It will take longer if we do, Shikamaru is waiting for us already."

Taking her arm out of Naruto's grip, she kept going forward, understanding a few seconds later why her friends wanted to take a detour.

Shisui and Itachi were ahead of them, obviously just finishing interviewing someone.

She couldn't help the small smile from showing on her lips. Nor could she help her heart from beating faster in anticipation. She was actually worried that Sasuke and Naruto could hear it because she sure as hell could hear it resonate in her ears.

Shisui was the first to see them after they had said goodbye to whoever they were interrogating. The smile he gave them — Or was it for her? She sure hopes that this kind of smile wasn't for her friends — was as bright as the one she saw at the police station, and the drama queen part of her swore that she had gone blind for a few seconds because of it.

"Well, what a coincidence. I've been wondering when I would see you again, Sakura."

She gave him a smile as bright as his. "I've been wondering the same thing. It's nice to see you again, Detective Uchiha." she teased.

"Now, Shisui is fine, Mademoiselle."

Yeah, she knew that calling him by his name was fine, but "detective Uchiha" had a nice ring to it.

In the background, Sasuke and Naruto have been stopped by Itachi, falling in conversation with him.

Sasuke wasn't an idiot, though. He could see the gleam in his older brother's eyes and the small smile on his lips. His eyes were also looking at Shisui and Sakura from time to time and Sasuke couldn't believe it.

"Are you actually encouraging it?" he asked, pointing at Shisui and Sakura's way with his chin.

Naruto's eyes widen a bit. "What… No way! Itachi would never play matchmaking!"

Itachi closed his eyes, looking deep inside of him for his patience. He opened them again. "Yes, I'm encouraging it. They would be good for each other."

"I don't think -"

"And that's not something you can prevent for happening." he cut his brother. "Just let things happen."

Sasuke was always weak against his brother, and Itachi knew that and was even taking advantage of it.

Sneaky bastard number two.

Itachi smiled at them, taking a step back. "We should go back to work. I'll see you at home, Sasuke. Until next time, Naruto."

The two friends just watched the oldest of the Uchiha sibling join his cousin. They saw Shisui nodding at Itachi before he turned to smile at Sakura. Their eyes narrowed when they saw him scribble something on his notepad, tore the page and handing it to Sakura, who seemed way too happy to receive it.

As the two departed, Naruto and Sasuke finally joined Sakura.

They were all silent until…

"Did my cousin just give you his number?"

Sakura hummed innocently, eyes bright and happy and a smile that even Sasuke thought was too beautiful for this world.

Not that he would say that aloud. Never. Sakura would never leave him alone after that.

Naruto tried to take the piece of paper from her hand but Sakura quickly moved it out of reach.

"Hell no! You're not touching it!"

"But, Sakura-chan!"

He tried again but she started running.

"You're not having it! Come on, we're late already!"

Seeing Sakura so happy over a phone number, Sasuke could already imagine a future where he would see a lot more of Shisui than he already did.

* * *

_Hello!_

_So, here is the second chapter! I'm sorry it took so long!_

_I wanted to make something longer but I'm no good when it comes to long chapters so I apologize now, because my chapter length are probably going to be the same as the first two chapters, sorry!_

_I hope there aren't too many mistakes._

_And thank you for all the reviews on the first chapter!_

_Hope you liked it! I'll be looking forward for your opinion on this!_

_Alexiessan_


	3. Chapter 3

"You look stupid with that smile on your face."

Sakura lifted her head, meeting the eyes of her friend and often time partner in projects from university, Sasori. The redhead boy had a scowl on his face that only made her smile wider. Her only answer was to laugh: she knew that she must have had a stupid smile on her face. She had just received a text from Shisui and it made her, weirdly, very happy.

Sasori took the seat next to her, his eyes on the front, seeing that the teacher for the class was not here yet.

"So, what is making you so happy?" he asked nonchalantly.

Sakura only smiled wider, having to bite her bottom lip so it didn't widen even more. "I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear my boy stories Sasori."

She could feel Sasori tense next to her, confirming what she had just said. She chose to ignore it, though. The redhead's reactions didn't always make sense to Sakura, but she could understand how her friend would rather hear about something else than her crush on a man he didn't even know.

"So, tell me, have you made progress on this secret project of yours?"

Aside from medical school, Sasori had a strong passion for art. He was a drawer, a painter, but above all, he loved to sculpt in the wood. He had told her about a project lately, some sort of statue he was working on, but he was having trouble with it. Something about the eyes, she remembered.

"Unfortunately, my latest attempt was not successful. I am nowhere near finishing it."

Sympathizing, Sakura put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you will figure it out eventually. When you do finish it, will you show me the end result?"

Sakura loved seeing the finished work of her friends, it made her wonder how it was possible for someone to be able to create such a detailed art out of wood.

"Of course I'll show you."

Just as he said it, the teacher entered the class, ending the conversation here. Sakura glanced at her phone, realizing that she didn't have the opportunity to answer Shisui's last text.

It would have to wait until the end of her class. 

* * *

Itachi was going to snap. If Shisui checked his phone one more time, he swore that he was going to strangle him.

Although he was happy to see his cousin being stupid over a girl —and not just any girl, but Sakura, who couldn't be a better choice for his cousin, he thought — but it was getting ridiculous. Since Shisui has given Sakura his phone number, and she had then sent the first text message, the exchange had not stopped.

"Shisui, please, try to focus on the case." he sighed, his lips arching into a small smile as he shook his head. He couldn't deny that watching a relationship bloom was endearing, though.

The older cousin snapped out of his reverie, looking like a deer caught in headlights. He quickly shoved his phone aside, his focus now on the board in front of them. He could hear their other co-worker, Shiranui Genma, chuckle but chose to ignore him.

"Right, sorry. The case. This god awful case."

Shisui, Itachi and Genma were originally working on the murder of a woman. She had been found abandoned in an alley, without her eyes. Then, after some weeks, another woman was found in the same state. Then, a third.

"We're probably dealing with a serial killer." said Genma, pensive. Really, no one wanted to deal with a serial killer. One murder was already bad enough, but several?

"Yeah, but usually, there is a logic, you know? Like, the victims knew each other or had known the same person at one point or… But there isn't anything like that. We checked everything. They didn't know each other, never worked at the same place nor went to the same school. Their relatives didn't know the victims either… Didn't even frequent the same coffee shop or fitness club. Those girls never crossed paths." Shisui wanted to pull his hair out. 

"Maybe it's their appearance?" asked Itachi.

"Unfortunately, those girls look nothing alike. A blonde, a brunette, a redhead. One tall, one short, the other in between…"

"But why are they taking their eyes?"

Genma sighed. "We won't go anywhere today. The both of you, go home. We'll have another vision of this case tomorrow after a good night of sleep."

The two Uchiha were not going to say no to that. They were both tired.

* * *

Back at his apartment, Shisui could check his phone without someone berating him. So check he did, and finally, a little notification on his phone told him that Sakura has answered his last text.

He couldn't help the grin as he read her message and decided to call her rather than typing a message.

She answered after a few beeps.

"Hi, you."

He swore that his jaw was going to hurt with the way he was smiling.

"Hi, you." he answered. "I hope I'm not bothering you?"

"Of course not! My class just ended." he could hear someone saying goodbye to Sakura in the background. "I'm glad you called."

"So am I." he then asked her about her day, which she recounted for him. When she asked him the same, he told her about his co-worker who just couldn't spend a day without doing something ridiculous. He couldn't tell her about the case he worked on, he explained, and she understood.

There was a little moment of silence after that, where Shisui struggled to find his words.

"Actually, there was a reason I called in the first place."

"What is it?"

He could hear the smile in her voice, and what he thought was hope too.

"Yeah. I wanted to ask you if you were free on Thursday."

"Well, you're in luck because it just so happened that I am. What did you have in mind?"

"Something simple? I wanted to take you to a nice, cosy restaurant, getting to know you better. If that's alright with you?"

She laughed.

"Yes, it's totally alright. I love simple things."

"Great! So, let's say 7 pm?"

"My last class of the day finishes at 7 pm…"

"It's not a problem. I can take you from there."

"Alright, if it's okay with you."

"It is!" he confirmed, laughing. "Okay, see you on Thursday then, Sakura."

"Yeah, on Thursday. Good night."

With those final parting words, they both hung up. 

* * *

Sakura couldn't help the tiny squeal after she hung up. Gods, she felt like a teenager when she was about to enter a relationship for the first time ever.

"What's got you so happy, forehead?"

Sakura literally jumped, not expecting to be addressed so suddenly.

"Damn it, Ino-pig!"

The blonde was grinning from her car. Sakura realized that she has been too deep in her own little world to notice the car that has stopped right next to where she was on the side walk.

"Need a ride, beautiful?"

Sakura burst out laughing at the name. "I wouldn't mind."

Ino quickly pulled out after Sakura was safely attached. A little pink in the face, the pink hair woman drew her friend's attention.

"Actually, Ino, I need your help for a date."

"Oh my god, did the sexy detective Uchiha finally ask you on a date?!"

"Ino!" 

* * *

_Hi!_

_I don't know about you, but I hate summer. I can't wait for fall as it is my favorite season, but also because it's not so damn hot! There is a heat wave in France, has been for weeks I swear, and I just can't deal. I'm dying here guys._

_Anyway, here is the chapter. Can you see a little plot in there? It won't be long, but I wanted a little something at least._

_I'm also thinking about a one shot, also with ShiSaku as the main pairing, but I don't know yet. I have a few ideas, but it will be while before I even start to write it._

_Thank you to everyone who left a review and support me in this story! You don't know how much I appreciate it._

_I'm waiting for your feedback!_

_As always, I apologize if there are mistakes in the chapter._

_Alexiessan_


	4. Chapter 4

Ino was delighted when Sakura told her about the date that would happen on Thursday. Unsurprisingly, she immediately agreed to help her friend to find an outfit for the date. It has always been some kind of a tradition between them: every time one of them had a date they would spend the night before at each other's house to find the right clothes. It usually ended with them staying the whole night, chatting away until the early hours of the morning.

The blonde arrived at 8 pm on Wednesday night, more excited than even Sakura was.

"I'm so happy! I feel like you haven't had a date in ages!"

She wasn't wrong. Ever since she entered medical school, Sakura had to put her love life on hold. With her studies that took most of her time, her friends who wanted to see her and who she wanted to see, she had a choice. And she chose her friends. But now, meeting Shisui, and a few years into her studies, she was convinced that she could manage all of that.

And with Ino being on a happy relationship with their friend Hinata, none of them had a first date in while, so it was no wonder that the tall blonde was so excited.

"Hurry and come in, I've made some burgers already," the pink haired smiled, opening the door a bit more so the Yamanaka could enter.

"Oh, I love you, you know?"

"Of course I do."

After Ino had settled down, they ate their dinner, watching the old Friends serie on Ino's demand.

"So, you know, I've been rewatching _Friends_ for a few weeks now, and since you told me that your date would be a nice, cosy one, I remembered that outfit that Rachel wore on this episode. You know, the one where she was watching Ross' monkey and lost it? She was wearing a white jumper, a pleated skirt and high knee socks? You could totally rock that style and I know that you have at least one white jumper and a pleated skirt on your closet!"

Sakura did remember that episode because she always paid attention of Rachel's style. Even in the nineties, that girls knew how to dress, and in 2019, she still would be considered as stylish with the same clothes. Funny how the style from decades ago always comes back.

"You know, I love that outfit! And I could wear my white sneakers too!"

"Yeah, but you should let your hair down. It's finally getting a bit longer."

"Yeah, sure."

The rest of the night, they spend it watching _Friends_, choosing the make-up she would be wearing the next day, talking about Ino and Hinata, then about Sasuke and Naruto and when would they finally realize they were both gay and in love with each other?

They fall asleep on Sakura's couch, the laptop's light putting them to sleep.

* * *

When they woke up, they took a nice and healthy breakfast. After a nice hot shower, Sakura packed her clothes in a bag, planning to put them on before her last class and chose a nice comfy outfit for the rest of the day. Ino gave her a big kiss on the cheek before departing, wishing her good luck with the "sexy detective Uchiha."

Sakura was grateful when her day of class passed fast and without any drama. She changed into her date clothes in the University's bathroom before going into Dr. Orochimaru's class. When she entered the classroom, the professor wasn't there yet even though the room was full with students. The pink haired woman found an empty seat next to one of other friends from the uni and hurried there.

"Hi, Cee! It's been a while, how are you doing?"

The blond smiled at her, making room for her on the desk. "Yeah, it's been a while. I've been sick with the flu for two weeks."

"Ah, tough luck. You okay now?"

"Yeah, I am." He then looked at her from head to toes, "Are we back in the nineties or something?"

"Let's just say that I shouldn't be watching _Friends_ anymore."

Dr. Orochimaru finally entered the class, his sole presence making the whole room going silent. The Dr. Orochimaru was a very strange person who was creeping anyone out. Sakura never asked him any questions when there was something she didn't understand, preferring asking another professor. This man really scared her, and she would rather never do anything that could put his attention on her.

This class was two hours long, and even Cee's warm presence couldn't make the time go faster. Maybe it was because she was so impatient for it to be over so she could finally see Shisui again, or because she was checking her watch every minute, or because, somehow, Dr. Orochimaru was even more in a bad mood than ever before, but this last class of the day was pure torture.

Still, Sakura made sur that she took notes of everything that the professor said. She would be damned if she were to mess up this class. She would have to work hard if she wanted to stay under the Dr. Tsunade Senju tutelage.

When Orochimaru finally dismissed them, Sakura quickly put her things in her bag, told Cee goodbye and was out of the door before the man could answer her.

* * *

Sakura found Shisui quickly. He was leaning on his car, watching as the crowd of students was leaving the campus. She couldn't help but smile when she saw him, dressed in jeans and a nice shirt and well kept Timberland shoes on his feet. He looked confident at first glance, but as she got closer, she could see him fidgeting a little, as if he was nervous. She thought it was cute.

The smile that appeared on his lips when he spotted her made her smile wider and she skipped a little at the end to join him.

"Hi," she breathed.

"Hi! You look really nice."

She blushed a little at his compliment, bitting her lower lips to stop herself from smiling even wider.

"Thank you. You look handsome too."

He smiled once again, and she felt herself melt. "Shall we go, then?" he opened the passenger's car door for her and with a smile as a thank you, she let herself in the car.

Sakura has been a little nervous at first, scared that the trip to the restaurant would be awkward, but they easily fell into conversation. Shisui asked her how her day went, and she was happy to tell him. She asked him about his day in return, and he told her that they had a hard time on a case at the police station. Sakura knew that these kinds of things were confidential, so she didn't press when he didn't explain further.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Sakura was happy to see a small, cozy restaurant, with very few people. The staff were really nice and welcoming and took them to a nice table, filled with light garlands.

The night couldn't have gone better in Sakura's opinion. They had talked for hours until the restaurant had to close. The food has been delicious and affordable, and she insisted on splitting the bill in two. When Shisui took her home, she invited him in for a cup of tea and a hot chocolate for herself.

They talked again for hours. She told Shisui about her childhood with Naruto and Sasuke, how she befriended Ino a few years after meeting the boys, how, in middle school, Naruto and Sasuke had a big fight and Sasuke distanced himself from them for two long years. She confided in a teasing voice that she suspected that the both of them were starting to realize their romantic feelings for each other back then, and that that fight was the result of some sexual tension. She lamented that they still weren't together but that she was working on it. It made the detective laugh because he suspected something between the two of them too, as did Itachi.

She also told him about her studies. How she met Tsunade Senju and how she was doing an internship under her tutelage. She told him the silliest thing, like how she suspected Dr. Orochimaru to be a criminal, doing the worst experiments during his free times.

She told him how she was closer to Naruto's parents than her own, how she lived with them for most of her high school years. How the mayor, Minato Namikaze, was the housewife in the house, and how happy the home life was in this family.

In return, Shisui told her how he was practically adopted into Itachi and Sasuke's family after his own parents died. He told her how it was growing with his two cousins, how Sasuke had the biggest brother complex ever, how he used to follow him around at a point — which made the pinkette laugh so hard because she couldn't imagine Sasuke following someone around like a chick.

He told her about the things that made him want to become a detective, how the case of his parent's death was never resolved, which made him want to bring peace to the families of the victim by giving them the story around the death of their child, mother, father or siblings.

They talked about the most random things too: their favorite food, their favorite TV series, their favorite songs, which song they liked to dance on the most, if they put milk or cereals first in their bowls, if they wet their toothbrush before putting the toothpaste on…

They talked until the sun rose and Shisui slowly closed the distance between them and asked in a breathe, "Can I kiss you?"

And it made Sakura very emotive for some reason, because no one has ever asked for permission and it shook her that Shisui was actually waiting for her answer, not moving, not coming closer, just waiting for her to say yes or no.

And because she has been imagining this moment every day since meeting him, because she _wanted_ him to kiss her, she nodded.

Meeting him halfway, their lips met in a very sweet and soft kiss. It lasted only a few seconds before they separated.

They looked at each other for a moment, neither talking and met again for another kiss.

One kissed turned into two. Then a third and a fourth. She quickly lost count once there were tongues involved, and she didn't remember when she took her jumper off, but she didn't mind at all. All she could think of was Shisui, and his kisses, his touches, and how she wouldn't have said no if things were to escalate further.

That is, if her alarm clock didn't ring at the exact moment she was going to take Shisui's shirt off.

Sakura realized that she was in her bra —with the rest of her clothes still on — but she wasn't ashamed of embarrassed at all, especially with the way Shisui was looking at her.

They both laughed and Sakura gave him one last kiss. "I cant' believe we talked all night."

"Yeah, it's already time to go to work."

He took her in his arms, neither wanting to move from their spot. Shisui was warm, and she wanted to stay like this all day. Especially when she hadn't slept at all and her day at university was going to be very tiring.

* * *

Shisui has dropped Sakura in front of the campus, envious that she had the chance to change clothes, unlike him. He was going to get teased like hell at work, but the night he just spent with Sakura was worth it.

They shared a few lingering kisses in his car before Sakura had to get to her class, and Shisui didn't want to make her late.

"I'll call you tonight."

"I'll wait for your call, then."

And when she smiled at him, it was blinding him.

When he arrived at work in the same clothes as the day before, he only got a raised eyebrow from Itachi, but Genma and his other colleagues weren't so nice and teased him all day long.

It was a long day, and he was very tired when the night finally came, but when he thought of the night before, and when he heard Sakura's voice as she picked her phone up, he was very happy.

* * *

_Hi!_

_I'm sorry I'm late, it's been a really busy month, I didn't have vacation this summer, thanks to the internship I'm doing for the end of my studies. But it's okay, because I actually like what I'm doing there, even though I have a shitty schedule and that I come home at 8:30 pm and all I do when I come back is eat, take a shower and then watch an episode of a serie before going to sleep._

_I still can't wait to have a normal schedule again, but I have amazing co-workers who love to make jokes and I laugh every day at work._

_So, here is the chapter, a bit late, and I'm sorry. But I think it's the longest chapter yet! Not long for normal standards, but still._

_Here is the first date! I'm sorry that there isn't more dialogues, I felt like it was better to describe it, it felt more natural than forces dialogues, you know?_

_I hope you enjoyed it! Please, let me know what you thought!_

_And again, if there are mistakes, I'm sorry._

_Alexiessan._


End file.
